1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to skin or surface abrasion apparatus and methods.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
It is often desirable to abrade the outer layer or epidermis of the skin in order to smooth or blend scars, or blemishes caused by acne for example. In a technique known as microdermabrasion, a sand or grit is carried by an air flow which is directed against the skin. The momentum of the grit tends to wear away two to three cell layers of the skin with each pass of a handpiece. Since microdermabrasion is intended to wear away cell layers of the skin, the process tends to create a wound on the target skin area.
Consequently, a need exists for quickly healing the wounded area caused by the abrasion procedure in order to reduce trauma as well as to yield the desired result—skin that is not only aesthetically pleasing, but healthy as well.